


Movie night

by shipperofalllesbians



Category: Amar a Muerte (TV), Juliana y Valentina - Fandom, Juliantina - Fandom, Juliantinas
Genre: F/F, Juliana and Valentina - Freeform, Juliantina, Juliantinas - Freeform, Smut, juliantinafic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:54:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22309750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipperofalllesbians/pseuds/shipperofalllesbians
Summary: SMUTONE-SHOTValentina is trying to hide her feelings for Juliana, but what can she do when she hears the girl moaning her name in the middle of the night?
Relationships: Juliantina - Relationship, Juliantinas - Relationship, Valentina Carvajal & Juliana Valdés, Valentina Carvajal/Juliana Valdés
Comments: 12
Kudos: 136





	Movie night

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this came from either, it's just there <3

Your alarm clock disturbs your thoughts by the morning, you woke up a little before it once again, your mind going back to the girl that you met at the park a few days ago, you don’t know why exactly she stuck with you, maybe it was because you didn’t have that many friends anymore since your father died, or maybe it was simply because she had an aura that made people want to come closer to her.

Juliana, that name was resonating in your head the whole day, you’ve talked about her so much that Chivis was tired of hearing it and it made you and your boyfriend fight again, Lucho was always jealous but this was the first time that he was jealous of a girl, the thought made you laugh.

Being with Lucho was convenient, he was there, he was available and that was the end of the story, you had some lousy sex experiences with the guy and you would find yourself more often than not running away from any chance of it happening again, but that was normal right? Not everyone liked sex that much.

You take your shower and put on a nicer outfit than regular, for some reason you feel like taking an extra time today, applying a small amount of makeup and rechecking yourself in the mirror at least three times before you hop in the car, you had an early class at the university today but not even that was killing your good mood.

You spot him the moment that you open the car door, you say goodbye to Alirio and walk towards the group of people that you are familiar with, his arms are around you and you discretely manage to turn your cheek instead of lips when he leans into you, you greet your friends, Sergio is next to you and you know what he wants, his only subject lately is the same one that you have, Juliana Valdés.

“Oye Val, how about we invite Juliana over for a movie night?” You want to laugh at the fact that he is inviting someone over to your house but you just nod at him

“Sure, I’ll text her” You reach for your phone but he stops you

“You know what? Why don’t you give me her phone number and I’ll invite her myself?” You roll your eyes at him again

“Sergio, one more time. I won’t give you her phone number, if you want it ask her, if she didn’t give you it’s not on me.”

You know that there is a part of you glad that she didn’t give him her phone number, you try to convince yourself one more time that it’s just because he isn’t right for her but the voice in the back of your head is screaming something different, something that you are working very hard on ignoring.

Thankfully the class goes by fast, you talk to some of your friends, there are a couple of girls asking you about the clothes that Juliana made and you feel proud, you tell them that you will ask her to be in touch and they thank you, before you leave you see Lucho and Sergio on the other end, the taller guy’s face looking around, probably for you. Deciding that this was probably the best idea, you leave through the other gate, calls Alirio and asks him to pick you up on the other side, once Lucho realizes you are already inside the car and driving away.

While you drive through the park your eyes are a radar, looking for the girl that is making your days worth it lately, once you see her you ask him to stop.

There is always a nervous feeling in your body when you approach her, you calmly reach behind her and she gets scared, you try your best not to think that her face was cute.

“ _Hola señorita_ ” She is giving you a big smile and you mirror her

“Hola Val, what are you doing here?” You know that she isn’t complaining but you feel the need to elaborate anyway

“I just left the uni and saw you here” Were you being creepy lately?

The smile on her face tells you that she is as happy to see you as you are, the two of you walk around the park, your hand on her shoulder and she is holding it, you can feel the energy that leaves her and how it’s an electric discharge on you, you just smile at her while she tells you all about this new fashion design school that she saw.

Whenever Juliana talks about something that she is passionate for you notice that her eyes shine and her hands start to move everywhere, this time you let your brain pay attention to the details instead of blocking yourself. You get so lost watching her that you don’t realize that she is talking again

“Val? Are you listening still?” You laugh and shake your head

“I’m sorry! I was remembering that Sergio asked me to invite you for a movie tonight in my house” The face that she makes once you mention his name brings a smile to yours

“He invited me? Okay” Was she upset that he did?

“Yeah I mean, I wanted to do something anyway but he just started saying that” You feel like you need to explain yourself, you need her to understand that you aren’t trying to push her in his direction

“Sure, let’s do it” She didn’t sound very sure and that bothered you a little

“Do you wanna come already? We can make popcorn” _Please come home with me_ , you catch your brain begging for this girl and push the thought down

“Yeah, that sounds good” She is visible more excited and you wonder if maybe she is happier with the idea of being around him

The two of you make your way back to the car and to your house, you lead her upstairs to your bedroom and you drop your bags on the floor

“Maybe we could do a sleepover? It’s Friday and there is nothing to do tomorrow anyway”

You know that you are sounding desperate but you just want her company, you want her around you more than you can explain why.

“Let me call my mother and see” While she is on the phone you realize that you’ve been fixing yourself against your mirror, you see on the reflection that she is watching you, her eyes glued on yours, that makes your heart stop beating for a second

“I’m sure you look good enough for him already” She jokes once she hangs up the phone and you make a disgusted face before you can stop yourself, that makes her laugh and you just laugh along her

“What did she say?” You are curious to see if she will share this bed with you tonight or not

“She said it’s fine” The two of you smile and you bring out two sets of pjs for later and leave them on the bed, you see her eyes scanning yours with a hint of smile and you blush, you never gave too much of a thought to your ‘more than friends’ shirt but now you see the irony in it.

A little bit after you made downstairs you hear his voice filling the large house, the feeling of being annoyed is too hard to control

“Baby, I’m here” He is making a show of almost squishing you and you realize how uncomfortable it is being in his arms, when you hugged Juliana in the park it didn’t feel like this. _No, stop this, don’t compare them._

You know that your brain decided to do this lately and you are begging it to stop, you don’t have an issue with the idea of wanting a girl but you can’t risk losing your friendship with her, she has shown zero interest in you and that is something that you can’t forget

Sergio is calmer, a little shy as he makes his way in the living room saying hi to you and Juls, he sits next to her and that bothers you more than anything else during the whole day, you rush and sit on her other side, not leaving Lucho the chance of stealing this from you, your boyfriend sits by you and the four of you are trying to find something to watch.

You end up watching a scary movie, you aren’t a huge fan but the boys insisted and you would do anything to make Lucho stop talking, Juliana was quiet by your side, jumping slightly during the scary scenes, you noticed that you were watching her far more than the actual movie and you didn’t care.

Your hands were touching always a little longer in the popcorn bowl and when one particularly scary scene showed up she jumped so high that she landed with her thigh half on top of yours, the burning feeling against your skin and her shy face apologizing were a combination that could kill you, you heard the boys laughing, probably at her but your mind was so far away from the outside of the bubble that you’ve created that you didn’t care.

Her chest was rising and falling fast, getting used to the scare and trying to calm herself down, were you really watching how her boobs moved each time she breathed? You excuse yourself and go to the bathroom, you tell them that there was no need to pause the movie, you throw some water on your face and stare at the mirror, you admit for the first time since you met her, you are ridiculously attracted to this girl.

Once you make your way back to the couch you realize that she isn't there

“Where is Juls?”

“She went to grab some water since she doesn’t want beer” Sergio replies and you go after her, when you reach the kitchen she is leaning with her hands on the counter, taking a deep breath after another with her eyes closed, did the movie scare her that bad?

“Juls?” She jumped and knocked the cup over on the floor

“Shit, I’m sorry Val, you scared me” This was the first time you heard her curse and you laughed at her

“It’s okay, it’s just a cup. Here I’ll help you.” You grab some paper towels and help her clean the floor, she is washing the cup and you look up, she is wearing a jean skirt with a green sweater, your eyes trace her legs until you knock some sense in you and get up fast

“Thank you, I’m sorry again” She looks shy and you want to laugh more

“It’s alright, let’s go finish that awesome movie” you make sure to say this in the most sarcastic tone you can and she is the one laughing now

“I promise that we can watch something better after this” You promise her and she nods at you

The two of you are back in the living room and Sergio has moved an inch closer than before, trying his best to be closer to Juliana, that annoys you again, you sit down and you feel her sitting closer to you, leaning a bit with her leg half on top of yours again, it’s a big couch but you make no effort on moving away from her.

When the movie finally ends you find an excuse to cut this short, the guys want to go swimming and there is no way that you want to lose more time around them

“Thank you but I don’t feel like it, I have a headache and I’ll sleep early tonight” You say this rubbing your temple to be more convincing, you see her face and you know that she knows that you are lying.

“But mi amor, the water could help, or I could” Seriously what are you doing with him still? Even the thought of doing something makes you wanna throw up

“No, thank you. Bye guys” You cut any other plan off by walking them to the door, you hear Sergio whispering something to Juliana and you sincerely wonder why are you friends with him.

When they finally leave you release your breath, you turn around and she is standing a little far, by the living room wall staring at you, running over and kissing her wasn’t an option so you very slowly made your way back

“I can leave too if you want” She knows that you don’t

“Oh please, I was just tired of dealing with them. Do you want me to go get Sergio for you again?” You ask half joking and half serious, you need to understand how she feels for him

“Please don’t.” Now she is full laughing and you are in a trance watching her, she sits back on the couch and taps her side for you to join her

You follow, sitting by her and leaving a small space between the two of you, she presses play on a movie that you once again don’t see which one it is, and you see her scooting over closer to you again, this time you can’t help it, you reach over and put your arm around her shoulder, she smiles and lays her head on you.

The two of you stay like this for a while, you are getting lost on her smell

“Hey Juls, which shampoo do you use?” _shit_

She is giving you a funny look and you get embarrassed by admitting that you were smelling her hair right now

“Coconut, why?” You smile shy and she is teasing you

“It smells good, that’s all” She is laughing at you and leaning her head back, you hear the front door open and you two separates automatically, Guille is coming in, he waves at the two of you and walks upstairs.

“Maybe we should finish the movie in my room?” you offer her and hope that it didn’t sound as dirty as it did in your head

She doesn’t seem to notice so you two walk up

“You can change first if you want” You tell her and she agrees, she takes the orange pajamas and disappears behind the door

_Fuck valentina, come on. Stop making a fool out of you_

You need to calm down before you do something that you will regret later, you skin feels too hot when she is around and your jeans are definitely hotter on the section that she sat on, she leaves the bathroom after a couple of minutes

“Sorry, since I was there I brush my teeth” She plays and shows you a smile to prove that they are clean, you laugh at her and go to the bathroom yourself.

You brush yours as well, take a little time to calm down and leave the room, she is sitting on the edge of your bed, not sure which side to take

“I don’t really have a side so you can pick” You tell her and she nods, choosing to lay down by the window, you grab your remote and offer her the blanket, once you two are under it you press play on the movie again

Her pajama pants rolled up a little when she moved and you two were sitting by the headboard with your legs stretched under the big blanket, you could feel her hot skin touching yours and made an even bigger effort on focusing on the tv.

You were glad once you heard her snoring softly next to you, looking to your clock you noticed that it was almost one a.m., you turned the tv off and helped her lay down fully, she didn’t wake up.

You were staring at her, you knew that. But in your defense, you had never been able to stare at her for this long without her noticing, so you made a point of memorizing every bit of her face while she slept. You drifted off to sleep with your face closer to hers then you remembered.

An empty feeling woke you up hours after that, you saw that she wasn’t by your side, looking over the bathroom light was on, you rolled to the other side, your clock now shining 4 a.m. you couldn’t get comfortable without her next to you so you tried to wait for her, almost ten minutes had gone by and she wasn’t back, you got worried that she might be sick so you carefully stepped out of bed, a second before you knocked on the door to ask if she was okay you heard her, a small breathy moan coming from your bathroom and your body was more awake then never.

There was a small crack of the door open, you could only see her shadow and you were ashamed to admit that you stood there, by her silhouette you could tell that she was standing by the sink, one arm holding the counter and the other in her pants, you had to control a moan that wanted to scape you

“fuck fuck” her voice was a whisper and hearing it moaning was the best proof for you that you wanted this girl, you weren’t sure what she was imagining so you waited, if in the end this was going to be a secret just for you, you were fine. Then you heard it again

“fuck val” _shit shit shit she said my name_ , your skin felt too hot for you now, fuck Juliana was touching herself calling out your name, your name never sounded better than right now.

Letting your desire speak louder than reason you knocked on the door, hearing her scream and jump

“Jul?” The girl was trying to catch her breath and you wanted to tell her that your mission was to make it go away completely

“Do.. do you need the bathroom?” She didn’t know that you heard her, you smiled at her

“It sounds like you are the one who needs it Jul” She is red, her blush is spreading quickly and you can see that she is thinking of an excuse to give you

“Val I’m sorry, I don’t know what…” you kiss her, you can’t hold it any longer and you hear the moan that escapes her vibrate in the bathroom, her hands are on your hair instantly and you grab her hips making her sit on the counter, you kiss down her neck

“Fuck Val, you have no idea how long I’ve wanted this” it’s your turn to moan, hearing her confess that she wants you as much as you do makes your head spin, you bring your mouth to hers again, her tongue invading you and you happily accept it, you bring your hands to her hips and she lifts her arms on a silently invitation for you to remove her shirt, you waste no time, thank god for pajamas because it meant that she wasn’t wearing a bra under it.

She is kissing your neck now and you hold on tighter to her, every time Lucho or Charles tried to kiss your neck you got bothered and bored, when Juliana did it now you felt the pleasure hit your center harder than anything ever did. You moan for her, she is taking your shirt off as well and you gladly let her do it.

Your hands are sneaking in between you two, moving to her center waiting to see if she will stop you, all that she does is move forward to give you more space, your face on the height of her breasts and you suck one, she is grabbing your hair and biting her lip hard not to moan and wake up the house, you move to the other and the response is the same, you let your hands move lower and you find her wetness, you never touched another girl and you are surprised at how much it turned you on to feel her wetness for you, to know that you were the cause of it, she is grinding against your fingers that are on her clit, you don’t want to penetrate her right now, you know that she is a virgin and even if she has touched herself her first time should not be on a bathroom counter.

She senses your restrain and kiss you as a thank you, her hands are squeezing your boobs and pinching your nipples and the fact that the things that you used to hate are making you feel your wetness down your thigh is almost a laughing matter.

It doesn’t take too long for you to feel her shaking, she was touching herself already and you know that she was close, you bring her lips back to yours and then you kiss her ear

“I want you to come on my fingers Juls, I want to feel you” You never talked dirty before but this seems to be a good thing, she hissed on your ear

“Shit Val” and that is the last thing you hear before she bites into your shoulder hard enough to leave a mark, you hold her while she comes, not letting her body fall down, her face is on your neck and the way that is breathing against your sensitive skin is not helping the situation to calm down.

Her mouth search for yours with purpose, she hops off the counter and pushes you against the wall behind you, her lips are everywhere, neck, shoulder, when she sucks on your nipple you nearly collapse, your knees feel weak and you feel her hand holding you in place, she does the same to the other and you are getting frustrated now, your shorts feel too hot, when her hands slip under the waistband of it you can’t help to smile, the relief that runs through your body is embarrassing but she doesn’t seem to notice, her fingers are running in fast and short circles on your clit and your brain can’t catch up fast enough, all that you can do is moan her name in the bathroom and hear her telling you how much she craved this since she met you.

The back of your brain is registering all that she is saying but right now your body is walking a fast pace towards the edge and there is nothing to stop you, you feel it and you probably sounded too loud because her hand is covering your mouth as she is licking your nipple and you are coming with shaking legs, she is still pressing herself against you to hold your weight and you finally relax when her hand leaves your mouth.

Her arms are around your hips and you are glad, your legs don’t feel like they are working properly, you look at her, the two of you sharing a smile, she gives you another kiss and hands you your shirt, you wonder if this was an one-time thing, the two of you make your way back to bed, this time cuddling, you can hear her heart beating fast when you lay your head on her chest, with another kiss you two fall asleep. Maybe tomorrow you can talk about what all of this meant, tonight you are happy on being her big spoon.


End file.
